Statement of the Technical Field
The present document relates to an image sensor, and more particularly, the present document relates to an image sensor for extraction of edge information that outputs frame data without analog-to-digital conversion.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image sensor, a plurality of pixels that are included in a pixel array are accessed in units of columns or in units of rows to extract image data. Furthermore, the conventional image sensor for edge extraction includes a pixel array that includes a plurality of pixels, a row driving unit that drives a row of the pixel array in response to a row address, an analog-to-digital conversion unit that converts analog pixel data of the selected row into digital pixel data, and an addressable buffer memory that receives the digital pixel data from the analog-to-digital conversion unit and outputs pixel data in response to a column address.
The image sensor may be efficient when data extracted from the image sensor is displayed without modification. However, the image sensor may be inefficient in that signal values of adjacent pixels are compared with each other to extract edge information. That is, since a lot of devices and operations are necessary as far as a structure of the image sensor is used, the image sensor consumes a lot of power and a response time is great.